A rastras
by AnotherGirlWithPC
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Janna, una chica tímida y sensibles, y Zed, un chico serio y un poco confundido, ¿serán tal para cual?, o ¿deberán distanciar sus caminos? Un poco de LEMON aquí y un poco allá.
1. Conocidos

-Uhg ...- mira la hora- seis treinta, muy temprano-.

Era una fría mañana, se acurrucó en sus sábanas para seguir durmiendo cuando suena el teléfono. Se hace la dormida esperando que se corte.

-Maldita sea- se levanta apresurada- ¿Aló?

-Hola Janna, espero no haberte despertado- se ríe-.

-No, no te preocupes, ya desperté hace un buen rato- se resfriega la cara.

-Menos mal, acuérdate que tenemos que estar presentes una hora antes en la liga para el entrenamiento-.

-Oh cierto; ah si, ya estoy lista-.

-Vale, te veo allá- cuelga.

-¡Ahh!- Pega un grito y corre a la ducha.

Se alista en un rato y deja todo su departamento desordenado.

-Por fin llegas, te demoraste un año- ríe Lux, su mejor amiga desde siempre -te estuve esperando hace media hora-.

-Ajá, es que había un tráfico tremendo- dice Janna para zafarse.

-Bueno, como sea, vamos que ya nos llamaron-.

Las amigas entran a la sala en la que están todos sus compañeros de la Liga de Leyendas.

-Hola chicos- saluda Lux a sus amigos Nidalee, Shen y Darius.

-Hola- dice Shen.

-Hola lindas- saluda Nidalee.

-Saludos- dice Darius en seco.

-Alguien anda de malaaas- Lux lo abraza por atrás y le agarra las mejillas.

-Ay mujer- se queja Darius y la levanta sin problema- ve a jugar con tus muñecas o algo-.

-Ejem, son figuras de colección- corrige Lux.

-Si, como sea-.

-Alumnos, sientense que empezó la clase- dice el tutor.

-Siéntate acá amiga- le dice a Janna.

La chica se sienta casi al medio de la sala, Lux a su lado izquierdo, Darius al frente, Nidalee atrás, ya que nunca prestaba atención y se dedicaba a coquetear con su pareja, Rengar. Y finalmente un puesto vacío a su derecha.

-Ha llegado un poco tarde, ¿no cree señor Zed?- dice el profesor algo enojado.

-Ehmm, no- responde de mala forma y se sienta en el único puesto disponible.

El profesor empieza a hacer clases mientras Zed saca sus audífonos y se va a su mundo.

-Oye Zed, pesta atención a la clase, el mes siguiente hay examen-.

El hombre se saca los auriculares y mira a su izquierda- ¿Y tú quien eres, rubia?-.

-¿Yo? Janna, soy tu compañera desde que llegaste a la Liga- dice algo enojada.

-Ah, deja de molestarme, Ja-nna- vuelve a escuchar música- estoy ocupado-.

-Señorita, caballero, trato de hacer clases- dice enojado el tutor.

-Uh, lo siento, es que mi compañero no...-

-No me interesa, ambos a detención-.

Zed se levanta sin decir nada y se va, mientras Janna no sabía que hacer.

-Siga a su compañero-.

Asiente y sale de la sala. Afuera estaba el hombre esperándola.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Zed se le acerca y ella camina hacia atrás hasta chocar con los casilleros -estoy pasando los exámenes con suerte y no necesito problemas con los tutores ahora, ¿te queda claro niña?- dice en mal tono.

-Eh, claro- dice Janna asustada- solo quería ayudarte un poco-.

-No necesito tu ayuda- se va a detención y la chica lo sigue de lejos.

Al llegar a la sala indicada, el tutor ahí les dice que se sienten en una esquina cada uno, separados. Janna estaba aburrida jugando con un lápiz, en eso le llega un avión de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo abre y lee el mensaje "Deberíamos escaparnos, ¿no crees? Mira la hora, queda mucho aún".

Janna mira a Zed y éste le hace una seña al reloj de la sala. "¿Se te pasó el enojo?" Le responde.

El chico lee el mensaje y tira el papel por la ventana.

Rato después, el tutor se levanta y sale de la sala. Zed aprovecha y camina hacia Janna- Vamos ahora, hay oportunidad-.

-¿Qué? ¿Irnos? No, está mal-.

-Ay, rompe las reglas una vez- la agarra del brazo y la arrastra.

Se escondieron en el baño de varones -ya, quédate aquí- va a la ventana y se lanza.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-.

-Salta rubia-.

-No, tengo miedo-.

-¡Salta antes que entre alguien!-.

-Ay- se asoma a la ventana- ¿me atraparás?-.

-Obvio niña- Zed estira sus brazos.

-Ahí voy- Janna salta, Zed la atrapa y caen juntos al pasto a las afueras de la liga- uff, gracias, no quería seguir en esa horrible detención-.

-Si, se te notaba desde mi escritorio- ríe.

-Si... y ¿qué harás ahora?- le pregunta la chica.

-No sé, vagar hasta que dé la hora de salida- se rasca la cabeza.

-Y ¿no te vas a tu casa?-.

-Llamarán a mis padres si saben en la pensión que me escapo de la liga, siempre que lo hago espero la hora de salida en algún lugar- levanta los hombros.

-Pues... podríamos ir a comer a mi casa si quieres, tengo torta- musita mientras juega con el pasto con su zapatilla.

-Ehm, está bien- dice Zed.

-Vamos-.


	2. Tropiezo

Al llegar al apartamento, Janna se da cuenta que dejó todo desordenado; su cama desarmada, loza sucia, su ropa interior en el sillón y todo fuera de lugar.

Janna se pone roja y empuja a Zed fuera del departamento- No pases- y entra.

-¿Uh?- Zed se siente un poco humillado por ser echado del lugar y se va sin decir nada.

-Listo, perdón estaba todo su...- se da cuenta que no está- oh, que mala gente, lo invito a almorzar y así me paga, iré a buscarlo, eso no se hace-.

Janna baja las escaleras y corre tras el chico, la calle estaba llena de gente- nunca lo alcanzaré así, lo esperaré en la estación-.

Se va por un callejón lleno de basura, estaba asustada- creo que no fue buena id...- se queda quieta de golpe al sentir una mano en su hombro y un cuchillo punzando su espalda.

-Quieta linda- dice el ladrón mientras le revisa todos los bolsillos en busca de dinero, en lo que encuentra solo unas llaves –unas simples llaves, pero bueno, ¿dónde vives?-.

-Eh... eh...- Janna apenas podía hablar, estaba paralizada por el pánico.

-¡Dime!- la empieza a acariciar la cintura.

-¡Ahh! ¡No hagas eso!- se asusta y empieza a gritar.

-¡Cállate!- le pone una mano en la boca.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda!- Janna lo muerde y grita lo más fuerte que puede.

-¡Dime donde vives!- le baja los pantalones y toca su intimidad con su dedo medio, para luego introducirlo.

-¡Ayuda porfavor!- el hombre se baja los pantalones y la penetra hasta hacerla sangrar- ¡No porfavor!- se pone a llorar.

Cada segundo que pasa es el infierno, nadie la escucha. El hombre la toca mientras la penetra cada vez más fuerte.

Lux va a la pensión de Zed -¿dónde estará Janna?- pregunta.

-En su casa supongo- levanta los hombros.

-No, llamé a su casa, ¿no estaba contigo?-.

-Ehm, me invitó a comer pero me fui porque me cerró la puerta en la cara- miró enojado hacia un lado.

-¿No salió persiguiéndote?- Lux se intriga- nunca deja que nadie se vaya sin un pedazo de torta-.

-Ehm, no lo sé, voy a buscarla yo si quieres-.

-No, vamos Shen- la chica se va con su amigo.

-Ah bueno- cierra la puerta y sigue en lo suyo.

Al llegar al departameto de su amiga, Lux nota que está abierto y está todo peor que como dejó, no estaba la televisión de su dormitorio ni el computador.

-¿Qué?- dice Shen.

-Entraron a robar- dice la chica- ¿y Lux?-.

Ambos salen corriendo en busca de la amiga. Recorriendo las afueras Shen la encuentra tirada en el callejón llorando.

-¡Janna!- la toma en brazos- ¡Lux aquí está!- la abraza y le da besos en la frente- cálmate, aquí estamos Lux y yo-.

Ya en el departamento de Janna, su amiga le trae una taza de té mientras Shen la tiene abrazada.

-¿Qué pasó amiga?- se le acomoda en el hombro.

-Zed... Zed se fue, lo había... había invitado a comer a casa...- Janna se seca las lágrimas- salí en su busca y en un callejón, un hombre me... me asaltó y me...- rompe a llorar.

Lux mira a Shen asustada- ¿te... te tocó?-.

-¡Más que eso!- llora mucho más fuerte.

Shen y Lux se miran muy asustados-ya amiga, yo te cuidaré, conmigo estás a salvo- dice el chico mientras la abraza más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Vente a dormir a mi casa Janna- dice Lux.

Al día siguiente las amigas no se presentan a la liga, Zed algo preocupado pregunta a Darius por Janna.

Shen estaba conversando con él y no pudo evitar contenerse contra su peor enemigo- ¡Por tu culpa maldito!-.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le dice.

-Por tu culpa abusaron de Janna- le dice en voz baja a Zed.

-¿Qué?- abre los ojos -¿Cuándo?-.

-¡Cuándo salió tras tuyo para evitar que te fueses!- Shen se pone rojo de rabia- Tenía su apartamento desordenado y solo quería limpiarlo-.

-Oh... me tengo que ir- Zed le da la espalda y se va de la clase, directo a la casa de Janna.

Están las amigas ordenando y cambiando la cerradura.

Lux lo ve entrar- ¡Hola Zed! Gracias al cielo-.

-Hola, ¿está Janna?-.

-Adentro- lo mira -pero ten precaución porque está mal. Cuidala, voy al mercado, ya vuelvo-.

-Si- cierra la puerta y va a la pieza de Janna. Entra sigilosamente y se da cuenta que no está en su dormitorio, se asoma al baño y ésta grita al verlo -¡Niña! Soy yo, Zed- entra y la calma.

Janna llora -lo siento, he estado muy asustada, me pasó algo muy feo-.

-Shh- le pone un dedo en la boca -ya lo sé, disculpame, no quería que te pasara nada, sólo creí que me habías echado-.

-Nunca echo a la gente- mira hacia abajo.

-Disculpa- repite -¿quieres comer algo?-.

-Está bien- dice secándose las lágrimas.


	3. Un nuevo compañero

Zed le hace un sandwich con queso y se lo entrega a la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Esto es lo único que sé hacer- ríe para animarla un poco.

Janna lo mira y ríe un poco -gracias, amigo- lo mira a los ojos- ¿te puedo llamar así?-.

Zed la mira y siente una pequeña punzación en su estómago -ehh, claro niña-.

La chica le sonríe y se acomoda en su pecho mientras ven televisión juntos - ¿cómo te va con tu pensión?-.

-Ay, me... me desalojaron-.

-¿Qué?- se levanta y lo mira preocupada.

-Mi padre falleció el mes pasado y... bueno, mi madre no tiene dinero-.

-Pues, quédate aquí si quieres-.

-No, no, no quiero incomodarte- se levanta con intenciones de irse.

-¡No te vayas!- lo toma de la mano -por favor, no te vayas-.

-Ehm, hablaré con mi madre y le preguntaré- se da vuelta y se miran.

-Quédate hoy, por favor- lo abraza.

-Uh, bueno- le pone las manos en la cintura para devolverle el abrazo.

-Llegue con pizza nena- dice Lux al entrar en el departamento. Ve a Janna y Zed sentados en el piso con una manta -Uy ¿qué pasó acá?-.

-Hola amiga, Zed se quedará a vivir conmigo- le sonríe.

-¿Cómo?- sonríe pícara.

-Yo le daré alojamiento mientras él me cuida- lo abraza.

-Que lindos- sonríe y grita -¡Noche de películas y pizza!-.

Y así pasaron la noche los tres hasta las 4 am.

-Ya es muy tarde, Garen me va a retar- ríe Lux -cuidense amigos, y no hagan cosas raras- se va.

-¿Co-cosas rar... raras?- dice Janna asustada.

-No, nada niña- lleva a la chica a su cama.

-Está bien- suspira.

-Duerme tranquila, yo estoy en el living cuidandote-.

-Gracias-.

-A ti, Janna- le sonríe y cierra la puerta.

Zed era una persona seria, no es de demostrar felicidad ni amor. Sus padres lo criaron frío y sin remordimientos, intentaba no demostrar la alegría que sentía cuando esa rubia lo abrazaba a cada rato. Al principio le incomodaba, pero después de meses se acostumbró a las caricias de la chica con la que ya había vivido 4.

Janna, en cambio, había superado el miedo de vivir y caminar sola por las calles, Zed le había inspirado mucho valor, lo quería bastante. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!- dice la rubia sentada encima del tórax de Zed.

El chico aún dormía, sintió un cosquilleo en su miembro, lo cual le pareció placentero. Al despertar se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba sentada encima de él para despertarlo -¡Ah! Ja-nna, sal de ahí por-porfavor- se sintió incómodo de que estuviese de esa manera.

-Ay disculpa, amigo- se da cuenta de lo ocurrido, se cohibe y rápidamente se va a la cocina.

-Eh, ¡buenos días!- le grita el chico.

-Hoy tenemos que hacer limpieza profunda- le dice mientras le lleva un café.

-Si, lo recuerdo- recibe agradecido el desayuno.

-Me iré a cambiar de ropa mientras desayunas- Janna entra al baño. Se le olvidó cerrar por completo la puerta, estaba entusiasmada de invitar a Shen y sus amigos a almorzar.

-Ok- dice fríamente Zed mientras sorbetea su café.

Entró una brisa fuerte desde la ventana que estaba abierta, lo que entreabrió la puerta del baño. A Zed le ganaba la curiosidad de mirar, asi que miró de reojo y pudo ver la marcada cintura de su amiga y sus grandes senos al aire. Sintió cómo su pene se erectaba poco a poco, le gustó lo que vió, pero rápidamente cambió sus ideas en mente, no iba a dejar que su amiga se diera cuenta que él estaba enamorado de ella hace ya un mes, y menos hacerle saber que la espió tal y como llegó al mundo.

-Eh, Janna, me cambiaré de ropa, te aviso cuando puedas salir-.

-¡Claro!-.

Zed se apresuró a cambiarse pantalón para ocultar su problema -Listo- dijo sin polera.

Janna salió y vió a Zed, nunca había visto a su amigo sin camisa, tenía grandes músculos y buen físico -ponte polera por favor- río.

'Ding Dong' sonó el timbre, eran Lux, Shen y Garen, que iban a almorzar con ellos.


	4. Planes

**¡Hola hola! ¿cómo les va? soy AnotherGirlwithPC y les vengo a contar acerca de la historia. Leí sus comentarios y sé que algunos quizá les pareció feo que a Janna le haya pasado eso, bueno, lo hice porque quiero contarles una historia que tenga de todo, que no sea todo romantico, que tenga altos y bajos; y en este caso, Zed tendrá que lidiar con ese problema si realmente ama a Janna. Espero les guste y... Merci pour la lecture**

* * *

-Hola amiga- Lux la abrazó fuerte.

-¡Hola Janna!- saludaron los otros dos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- saludó Zed en seco, no le gustaba que Shen fuera a la casa, ya que siempre estuvieron enemistados, y Shen, aún más con el incidente de su amiga.

-Hola Zed- saludaron Garen y Lux.

El tercero no dijo nada.

-Lux, ayúdame a hacer el almuerzo amiga- miró a los hombres -ustedes pongan la mesa- les tiró un beso.

-Vamos- le sonríe su mejor amiga.

-Está bien- dijo Garen -no quiero poner la mesa, así que haremos un juego- toma tres palos de incienso, corta uno pequeño, uno mediano y uno grande -el que saque el pequeño, pone la mesa, el que saque el mediano, la retira, y el que saque el grande, no hace nada- rió.

Los tres sacaron un palo, a Shen le salió el pequeño.

-Já- se burló Zed.

-¡En su cara!- dijo Garen al sacar el más grande.

-Bu- se quejó Zed.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los invitados se despiden cordialmente y Lux lava la loza sucia antes de irse.

-Gracias amiga- le agradece Janna.

-Podríamos juntarnos denuevo- ríe Garen.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Shen -¡Hagamos una fiesta!-.

-¡Si! Hay una chica a la que me quiero agarrar- Garen se soba las manos.

Ríen todos.

-Está bien, pero ¿dónde?- dice Janna.

-En mi casa- dice Lux -bueno, nuestra casa- le sonríe a Garen.

-Me parece bien- dice Zed.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana en mi casa chicos, cuidense, adiós- se despide la rubia.

-Adiós- responden los dueños de casa.

-¿A quién querrá Garen?- se cuestiona Janna.

-A Katarina-.

-¿Cómo sabes?-.

-Me lo dijo, y, se nota- ríe un poco.

-Ojalá le resulte- ríe.

-Eh, me voy a dormir- dice Zed de forma mal educada.

Janna se sintió un poco ofendida -ah, descansa-.

-Gracias- estaba pensando en declararle su amor a la chica durante la fiesta, pero planeaba cómo hacerlo.

-Si, se despidió de mí, osea ni siquiera lo hizo, simplemente se fue- dice Janna en la terraza del edificio.

-Que extraño- dice Lux al teléfono.

-Si, pero, igual hay algo que me gus...- Janna escucha algo proveniente del ascensor -escucho algo, tengo miedo amiga-.

-¡Janna! Sale corriendo por las escaleras y ve donde Zed- le dice asustada.

-¡Tú!- grita antes de que se cortase la llamada.

-¡Janna!- grita su amiga y se llama a la policía.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo el ladrón del callejón.

-¿Por qué vienes maldito bastardo?-

-Je je je- el hombre se le acerca y le besa el cuello a la chica.

-¡Zed!- grita Janna.

-No hay nadie- dice y le agarra los brazos para inmovilizarla antes que pudiera hacer algo.


	5. Motivación

**Perdón por no haber escrito antes, estuve sin internet, además que ya entré a clases, pero igual voy a estar con ustedes. Sigan comentando, me motiva más leer lo que piensan. Saludos :)**

* * *

-¡Suéltala!- grita Zed corriendo hacia el lugar.

-¡Zed!- grita la chica feliz de ver a su amigo salvarla.

-¡Vete!- el ladrón saca un cuchillo.

Zed se escabulle entre las sombras para llegar por detrás del hombre con una patada en la espalda, sonó como si se la hubiese quebrado, además quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hola niña- dice acercándose a ella feliz.

-¡Gracias!- grita Janna abrazándolo fuerte.

-Yo estoy para cuidarte- le dice oliendo el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- le mira.

-Eh, yo... estaba paseando- miente, estaba espiando la llamada de la chica, esperaba oír algo sobre él, esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo.

-Gracias- dice nuevamente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Zed no pudo contenerse, miró de frente a su chica y con la mano derecha le tomó la barbilla, con la izquierda le tomó la nuca, se la acercó a los labios...

-¡Policía, alto!-.

-¿Qué?- dice Zed enojado.

-Somos la policía, nos llamaron por un asalto-.

-Eh, si, esta chica, casi fue...-.

-A mí- interrumpe Janna -pero este chico me salvó del hombre que está tirado en el piso ahí-.

-Deme sus datos por favor-.

Y así pasó el rato... Al llegar a casa, ambos se fueron directamente a sus camas.

-Casi...- se dice Zed a sí mismo.

Janna se quedó pensando en lo que había ocurrido, nunca vio a un chico como ella al hombre con quien vivía, sentía algo más por él. No se lo iba a expresar, era muy tímida, pero esperaba un milagro, o que él diera el primer paso.

Ese día Zed había despertado muy temprano, iba a salir con sus amigos a tomar unos tragos, se levantó, rápidamente se bañó y esperó que Janna de despertase para desayunar juntos.

-¿Qué hora es?- se dijo a sí misma apenas abrió los ojos -Doce veinte- bostezó -¡Doce veinte!- se levantó a la cocina y se hizo un café sin darse cuenta que su amigo le había esperado.

-Eh, Janna, vístete por favor- dijo Zed al ver que la chica estaba con sólo una polera grande y ropa interior.

La rubia se dio cuenta y se puso roja completa -Perdón- dijo y corrió a la pieza.

-¡Qué chica!- se dijo mirándola.

Al volver vestida, se sentó junto a Zed.

-Hoy saldré con mis amigos- le dice.

-Está bien, no hay problema, espero que llegues temprano por que hoy es noche de pizza y películas con Lux y Shen-.

Zed se molestó un poco -¿por qué tiene que venir Shen siempre?-.

-Es mi amigo, ¿qué problema hay?- dice Janna desafiante.

-Me molesta su presencia-.

-Agradece que él te soporta y no habla mal de ti- se levanta, se va a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

-Bah- se queja Zed fastidiado. Ordena la mesa y se va a pasar las horas en las tiendas.

Ya a las 8pm se presenta en el bar.

-Hola- saluda a sus amigos.

-Hola Zed- dicen al unísono Darius, Draven y Talon.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?- pregunta Darius.

-Supe que vives con Janna- dice Draven riéndose.

-Uh, que buena suerte, esa chiquilla está súper buena- Talon ríe.

-Igual tiene sus desventajas- apreta los labios.

-¿Qué tiene de malo vivir con una chica con buen cuerpo, buen humor y que duerme en tu mismo dormitorio?- ríe Draven mirando a los demás.

-Invita a sus amigos- dijo enojado.

-Eso es lo de menos, sólo tienes que aguantarlos, total, en la noche es tuya- le sonríe Talon.

-Dejemos de hablar de ella- dice Zed y pensó en lo que acababa de decirle su amigo.

-Sí, tomemos algo, ¡yo invito!- grita Darius.

Rato después...

-¡Otro!- grita Zed.

-Ya llevas bastantes- dice Talon.

-¡Otro para mi amigo!- grita Draven borracho -deja al muchacho tranquilo, Talon- ríe.

Después de ese último trago, Darius se levanta.

-Ya me tengo que ir- se despide -vámonos hermano- agarra a su hermano del brazo y se lo lleva.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa- le dice Talon bien sobrio, a su amigo.

Lo deja en la puerta, eran las 3 am.


	6. Confesiones

**Hola a todos que leen, diré algo corto... ¡Van a quedar locos!**

* * *

Talon toca la puerta y se va, Zed estaba muy borracho, apenas se mantenía de pie. Janna abre la puerta.

-Qué temprano llegas- dice sarcásticamente y enojada.

-No fastidies- le dice molesto Zed. Entra a la casa y no había nadie -¡hip! ¿dónde están los otros?-.

-Se fueron-.

-Ah, que bien- dijo Zed entrando a la casa sosteniéndose de los muebles.

-No quiero que duermas conmigo- Janna estaba enojadísima. Entró a su pieza y se acostó.

Dos horas después, se levantó del sillón y le dijo -no eres mi madre- entró a la fuerza a la pieza y se acostó en la cama del lado.

-¡Fuera Zed! Hueles horrible- la chica no estaba durmiendo, solo pensaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de Janna para molestarla, estaba todo oscuro, levantó las sábanas y se metió debajo de ellas, durmiendo con la chica.

-¡Vete Zed!- le dice empujándolo con los pies.

-Deja- el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Vete!- le grita y lo patea más fuerte.

-¡Basta!- gritó Zed y le tomó las piernas, una con cada mano, se colocó entre ellas y le dijo -déjame dormir acá, te cuido como si fueras mía, soy tu poste de confianza, y así me agradeces- se coloca encima de ella y le huele el cabello.

-Zed, Zed... basta- dice Janna mientras siente al chico que tanto desea como le huele el cabello y le roza las piernas con sus manos.

El chico no la escucha, y baja hasta besarle el cuello, a esa altura, Zed ya no estaba borracho, estaba totalmente cuerdo de lo que hacía. Soltó una pierna y usó su mano para ponérsela en la cintura.

-Me gustas Janna- le dijo al oído.

La mujer enrojeció completa y sonrió. Se sentó frente a él -Tú también me gustas, Zed- le dice acariciándole la cara.

Janna lo abraza durante unos minutos, ambos disfrutaban esa escena hasta que Zed la toma de la cintura y la acuesta abajo de él, se coloca encima y le besa el cuello.

-No, Zed, aún no me siento preparada, por favor, entiéndeme- dice corriéndole las manos de sus piernas.

Zed la queda mirando y se sienta a un lado de la cama, algo molesto. Después de unos minutos se levanta y le besa la frente -está bien, sucederá cuando tú quieras- se va a su cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Janna estaba en la cocina preparando desayuno.

Zed se levanta, se ducha para ir a la Liga y ve a la rubia en ropa interior -Buenos días- le dice y la abraza por detrás.

-Buenos días Zed- la chica sonríe.

El hombre le acaricia una pierna mientras que con la otra le ayuda a hacer desayuno.

-Ay, Zed, podrías, separarte un poco por favor- dice al sentir una 'tercera pierna' rozándole la espalda.

-¡Ah!- Se queja Zed y se va al baño -¿cuánto más tendré que esperar?- se dice a sí mismo. Una parte le decía que esperara a la chica, la otra, que él diera el primer paso y le diera la confianza suficiente como para que ella se dejara seducir -estoy loco por ella, por primera vez me gusta alguien de verdad- confiesa en silencio.

-Oh- Janna estaba espiando su monólogo -me ama de verdad- se sienta en el piso al lado de la puerta y sonríe cohibida.


	7. Beso

Llegó el día de la fiesta, ambos se levantaron como cualquier otro día, nada pasaba entre ambos, todo como había sido en un principio.

Desayunaron juntos, ordenaron, conversaron sobre películas.

-Son las seis ya, la fiesta es a las ocho, me voy a arreglar- dice Janna y se va a su pieza.

Zed se puso una polera un poco ancha, unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Estuvo listo en 10 minutos. Esperó una hora.

-¿Estás lista?- le dijo apoyado en la puerta.

-¡Si!- salió, llevaba un vestido blanco y unos tacones negros que la hacían ver hermosa.

Zed abrió los ojos -te ves muy linda- se enrojeció -ejem, disculpa, vamos- dijo mirándole el cuerpo a la chica disimuladamente.

Janna sonrió -vamos-.

Al llegar, estaban todos sus amigos, de ambos, era una mega fiesta. La casa de Lux y Garen era grande, tenía tres pisos y tres baños, una piscina, cinco dormitorios y una gran y lujosa cocina.

-¡Pasen!- les grita Lux, la música estaba a alto volumen- Tomen algún trago en el bar que está frente a la piscina, hay un baño acá, otro en el segundo piso y uno tercero arriba, no les recomiendo ir a ese- rió -¡diviértanse!- la chica se fue a conversar.

Janna miró a todos lados, Garen coqueteando con Katarina, Tryndamere y Ashe besándose, Draven coqueteando con tres chicas a la vez, Nidalee y Rengar entrando a un dormitorio de la mano.

-Woah- le dijo a Zed.

Zed rió -¡Mira eso!-.

-Eres, preciosa- dijo Darius acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo Lux algo cohibida.

-Ven para acá- dijo y le robó un beso.

-¡Da…!- no alcanzó a decir nada, el hombre la había tomado de la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente.

-¡Ohh!- gritó Janna -¡Qué entretenido!-.

Pasaron las horas, todos tomando licor y otros fumando cosas variadas, bailando, eran las 2 am y la fiesta aún no moría.

Zed estaba algo borracho, Janna no tomaba.

-Vamos, toma un poco- le acercaba el vaso a la chica.

-No Zed, no tomo- le decía entretenida -voy al baño a maquillarme denuevo- rió.

-Bueno-.

-Oye- le dijo Talon.

-¿Si?-.

-Ve tras ella, es tu oportunidad-.

-No sé, mejor no-.

-Voy a ir yo si no vas tú- lo miró sonriente.

Zed lo miró y se paró -¿a cuál baño fue?-.

Talon la miró subir -al del segundo piso- le sonrió malvado.

Janna subió al último piso, los otros baños estaban ocupados. Estaba sola, entró al baño y razonó por qué nadie ocupaba ese baño, tenía malo el seguro. De todas formas entró, total, estaba sola.

El hombre se acercó en silencio al baño, miró y vio a la chica acicalándose, tocó la puerta.

-¡Ocupado!-.

-Déjame pasar- dijo.

-¿Zed?- sonrió la chica.

-¿Quién más te pediría entrar?-.

-Pasa-.

-Qué linda estás- rió Talon y se acercó a la mujer.

-¡Talon!- rió Janna -vete-.

-Ay Janna, ¿por qué yo no puedo pasar y Zed si?-.

-¿Qué quieres?- le sonrió.

-Un beso- Talon le tomó la cara y se la acercó a los labios.


	8. Habitación calurosa

-Ay Talon- sólo alcanzaron a tocarse con los labios antes que la chica se zafara -no me gustas amigo- lo miró.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No eres de mi tipo, pero, sé a quién si-.

-¿A quién?- la miró intrigado.

-A Syndra, habló conmigo la semana pasada, estaba esperando la fiesta para decírtelo-.

-Pero, me gustas tú, Janna- dijo y se le acercó tomándola de los brazos.

-Pero amigo, a mi me gusta Zed, además que tienes a alguien que anda loca por ti- le toma la mejilla -deberías aprovecharlo-.

Talon mira hacia abajo -creo, que te tengo que dejar ir- se dio la vuelta -te quiero, sé feliz con ese- dijo molesto y se va.

Janna aprovechó de cerrar el dormitorio, no quería otro intruso.

-¡Talon! No estaba en el baño- dice Zed.

-Está arriba-.

-Gracias-.

Talon le toma el hombro -cuídala hombre- le da unas palmaditas y se va de la fiesta confundido con la noticia de Janna.

-¿Uh?- Zed se quedó pensativo un rato. Al cabo de unos segundos se acuerda que hacer -¡Ah sí!- sale corriendo.

'Toc toc' toca la puerta del dormitorio.

-Janna, soy yo, Zed-.

-Estoy maquillándome-.

-Necesito hablar-.

-Esperame- dice Janna.

-¡Es urgente!- dice Zed nervioso.

-¡Ay ya!- le abre la puerta.

Zed entra rápidamente al dormitorio y cierra con llave.

-Janna- la mira y le toma la cara.

-Zed...- la chica le sonríe.

-Me gustas mucho Janna- se le acercó aún más.

-Y tú a mí...- le da un abrazo.

-Quiero más que eso, todos los días, cada vez que me decías eso, simplemente me abrazabas, y yo, quiero otra cosa- le dice apartándose

-¿Qué quieres?- se echa para atrás.

-Esto- la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, junta sus labios con los suaves de ella y disfrutan un beso que estuvo ocultándose por meses, un largo y dulce beso.

-¡Zed!- dijo la mujer roja y cohibida.

Se le quedó mirando, al cabo de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, el chico le toma la cintura con ambas manos y la hace caminar hacia atrás.

Janna estaba muy cohibida y muy feliz a la vez, era lo que deseaba, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del chico, acariciándolo.

La hace llegar a la cama, la chica tropieza y cae de espalda, Zed se coloca sobre ella, observando la belleza de su cara, sus labios suaves y dulces, su cuerpo perfecto. La amaba de verdad. Le besó el cuello, la mejilla, la boca, bajaba lentamente, llegó a su pecho.

-Ay, Zed- Janna sentía como el chico agarraba su collar con los dientes -Zed, Zed- repetía una y otra vez.

-Janna, te amo- le dijo al oído. Se quitó la polera, dejando al aire sus músculos. Agarró el vestido de la rubia, y se lo subió hasta llegar al brasier, besó su estómago y su cintura. Disfrutaba cada momento de cada beso.

-Zed, no, aquí no- decía mientras sentía unas cosquillas placenteras.

-Janna si, aquí si- la miró y dijo -te cuidaré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, te amo de verdad-.

-Zed... tengo miedo- intentó bajarse el vestido.

-No lo tengas conmigo- le besó la frente.

-Te amo- dijo la chica.

-Te amo Janna- le volvió a subir el vestido, miró esos senos grandes aprisionados por el brasier. Posó su mano sobre uno de ellos -¿puedo?-.

-S-si...- dijo cohibida y tapándose la cara.

Apretó su pecho, para sentir lo suave que era.

Miró a Janna, le quitó las manos y la besó, y la sentó para desabrocharla. Primero le sacó el vestido, la mujer era hermosa.

-Zed, mejor no- dijo Janna.

-¿Por qué?- no alcanzó a desabrocharle.

-Puede venir alguien-.

-Nadie lo hará-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Seguro-.

-Primero, acuéstate conmigo un rato, por favor, quiero relajarme- se puso la ropa.

-Uff... está bien- suspiró el chico un poco molesto y se acostó con Janna en su pecho.

Pasó una hora, eran las 4.

-¡Váyanse todos!- gritó Garen -¡La policía viene!-.

-¡Le juro que no hice nada!- gritaba Rengar siendo llevado a la camioneta de la policía.

-¡No se lo lleven! ¡Rengi!- gritaba Nidalee.

Lux corrió por todos los pisos -¡La policía viene! ¡Escapen!-.

-Janna, Janna, vamos, llegó la policía- le dijo Zed al escuchar a la mujer, ésta estaba adormilada; la tomó en brazos y se la llevó.


	9. Unidos

**¡Hola amigos! Espero que les vaya muy bien. Creo que les debo una explicación, esta semana tuve muchos exámenes, estaba estresada y no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo, espero me entiendan. Aquí se los traigo, disfruten este LEMON 3**

 **Capítulo +18 :)**

* * *

La pareja arrancó a su edificio. Al entrar, besándose, se la llevó a su cama. Se sacó la polera y le sacó el vestido.

-¿Ahora sí?- le sonrió.

-No sé- dijo roja completa y admirando el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Vamos, sígueme- le besó el cuello, le acariciaba la cara con las manos, la chica gemía. Sus gemidos eran suaves y bajitos.

-Sólo... relájate- le dijo Zed y le lamió la oreja.

-¡Ay Zed!- decía encantada.

Zed la besó mientras le desabrochaba el brasier. Con una mano le tocó un pecho, le apretó el pezón suavemente, lo que la hizo gemir un poco más fuerte.

Le besó nuevamente el cuello y le lamió los senos. Janna gemía cada vez más seguido, pero aún suave. Estaba asustada, nerviosa.

-Ahora, cálmate linda- le dijo mientras se sacaba los pantalones.

-Ay, no, no- le dijo al ver lo que hacía.

-Relájate Janna, no te haré daño-.

Con su dedo índice el acarició la entrepierna, con la otra le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica lo miraba y gemía -si... ay- se quejaba del placer que le provocaba.

Zed le quitó la ropa interior y se colocó entre sus piernas, las acarició, y acercó su cara.

-¡No!- Janna se asustó -¡eso no!-.

-Cállmate por favor-.

Con su lengua, la tocó y lamió suavemente.

Janna empezó a gemir un poco más fuerte -Zed, ¡ay!-.

La chica gemía fuerte y seguido, le gustaba, le excitaba, Zed le tocaba los senos y eso le gustaba más. Cada segundo que pasaba era mejor, llegó al punto en que parecía que se fuera a ahogar.

-Ahora, esto- el hombre se quitó el calzoncillo, dejó ver su gran miembro erecto. Janna lo miró y abrió los ojos asustada -no pasa nada- la besó.

Se colocó entre ella y le abrió las piernas, le tocó con la punta de su pene y la chica pegó un grito.

-¡No! ¡No!-.

-Janna, mírame, yo no te haría daño nunca-.

-Ay, cuidado por favor- dijo la chica tapándose los ojos.

Zed introdujo lentamente su pene, lo más suave posible, su vagina era pequeña, a pesar de ya no ser virgen, estaba apretada.

-¡Ahh! Me-me duele Zed- dijo Janna asustada tratando de alejarse.

-Janna, ¿quieres o no?-.

-Si quiero, pero me duele- le salen lágrimas.

-No llores, mira- enreda su mano con la de ella -aprétame cada vez que te duela-.

Janna apretaba muy fuerte mientras Zed introducía todo su pene. Hasta que finalmente entró todo, le dijo -listo, es todo, no me moveré aún si no quieres-.

-Espera un momento- le dijo Janna con los ojos cerrados.

Zed aprovechó el tiempo para besar a la rubia, le encantaba besarla.

-Listo Zed, muévete pero lento- dijo.

-Claro- se peinó el cabello con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda acariciaba la pierna de la chica.

Empezó a sacar su pene lentamente y a introducirlo de la misma manera, el hombre gemía suavemente, Janna gemía de dolor.

Cada vez, Zed se movía un poco más rápido. Janna gemía fuerte, le dolía, pero más le exitaba.

-¡Ahh Zed!-.

Luego de unos segundos el chico se quedó quieto -uh... ah...- ya había pasado, todo terminó.

Zed se acostó a su lado, Janna se acostó sobre él.

-Te amo Zed- dijo la chica en medio de la oscuridad.

-Yo también a ti, Janna- le besó la frente

Durmieron hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Janna despertó, se dio cuenta que él no estaba a su lado -¿Zed?-.

-Estoy en la cocina- le dijo.

-Voy- se levantó desnuda, se puso una polera de Zed y con eso salió del dormitorio.

-Uy- dijo al verla coqueta.

-Ji ji ji- rió Janna bajándose la polera.

-¿Puedo?- le dijo Zed.

-Claro, pero atrápame- rió y salió corriendo a la cama.

-Ven acá- le gritó y corrió tras ella.

Agarró a Janna de la cintura por detrás y la arrastró hasta él, sin querer chocó su trasero con su pantalón. Ambos enrojecieron.

Zed estaba muy contento con Janna, no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera -¡Ven!- rió malvadamente mientras la tiraba en la cama y rápidamente se quitaba la polera y el pantalón.

Mientras lo hacía, Janna rió y corrió al baño, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando Zed trabó la puerta, ganó él por fuerza y tomó a la chica en brazo, la sentó en el estante del lavamanos, se colocó entre sus piernas y la besó. Janna le acarició el cabello con una mano y con la otra le tocó la entrepierna.

-Uy- Zed la miró.

-Ji ji- se cohibió.

-Ven acá- le quitó la polera y le tocó los senos con una mano, con la otra la masturbó.

Janna gemía fuerte, se reía también, ambos estaban divertidos.

Zed arremetió contra la mujer, gemía duro. La rubia no se contuvo y ayudó a Zed trayéndole con sus manos en la espalda.

-¡Zed! ¡Ahh Zed!- gritaba.

'Ding Dong'


	10. Mal entendido

-¿La puerta?- dijo Janna.

-Si, pero no importa- siguió el chico.

-La puerta ¡Ah Zed!- no podía hablar sin gemir.

'Ding Dong'.

-Suéltame, iré a ¡Ah! a abrir la puerta Zed-.

El chico no la dejaba ir. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre ambos.

-¡Zed!- decía apartándolo -La puerta-.

-¡Basta! Estamos en nuestra privacidad, que nos dejen solos- le agarró las manos, la inmovilizó y le sonrió.

-Zed...- la chica se estaba asustando.

La calló con un beso dulce.

-¡Zed!- se soltó una mano y le pegó una fuerte cachetada.

El chico se apartó y se sobó la cara, la quedó mirando.

Janna se bajó y le cerró la puerta, se vistió y fue a abrir.

-¡Hola! Disculpe- miró a Talon, que venía con Syndra.

-¿Qué pasaba ahí adentro?- rió.

-Ah... nada- dijo enojada y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo que nada? Hasta acá se escuchaba como ustedes...- fue interrumpido por Janna.

-¡Nada! ¡¿Viniste a presumirme a tu novia?! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Ya, vete!- le gritó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Se miraron -yo venía a invitarlos a comer- le dijo Talon.

Janna estaba enojadísima -¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió confiar en él?!- gritó.

Zed estaba aún en el baño escuchando los gritos de su amiga. Estaba neutral, no sabía qué había sucedido, no entendía por qué.

-¡Zed!-.

-¿Si?- dijo desde el baño.

-Ven, ahora mismo-.

Zed se vistió y se paró delante de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Vete-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zed confundido.

-Vete de mi casa- Janna levantó la voz -¡Confié en ti y tú sólo querías que me dejara para satisfacerte tú!- enrojeció de rabia -¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete!- le gritó.

-Pero... yo de verdad te amo... solo...-.

-¡Vete!-.

Zed se calló, la miró, recogió un par de prendas y se fue. Sin decir nada.

Al verlo cerrar la puerta, Janna se sentó en el sillón y rompió a llorar. Lloró todo el día.

Mientras Zed se paseaba por toda la ciudad, se dispuso a esperar el tren e irse a la casa de su madre, dejaría la Liga de Leyendas, sitio en el que siempre soñó estar. Todo por una chica.

-¿Zed?- Shen se encontró con su enemigo en las afueras de la estación.

Zed lo miró de reojo -¿Si?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí con tu ropa?-.

-Janna me echó, así que me voy a mi casa-.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-.

-Pregúntale a ella- se levantó -adiós- se fue.

Al día siguiente, todos se presentaron a la Liga, todos menos Zed.

-Hola- sonrió Janna a sus amigos.

-Hola Janna- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Saben algo de Zed?-.

-Yo- dijo Shen.

-¿Dónde está?- estaba un poco arrepentida. No fue culpa de Zed que ella hayan sufrido un abuso, le salvó la segunda vez, esperó a que estuviera lista para poder hacer el amor, la deseó durante meses... y ella, lo corrió por un pequeño capricho del chico. Iba a disculparse.

-Se fue a su pueblo, a la casa de su madre, dejó la Liga-.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron los demás.

-Buen día alumnos- dijo el tutor -siéntense y presten atención a la clase-.

-Janna, debes irte, ve tras Zed- le dijo Lux.

-¿Cómo me voy?-.


	11. Viaje

-Sólo... vete cuando te haga esta seña- le hace un corazón con las manos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Miren eso!- gritó Lux.

-Señorita Crownguard, siéntese-.

-¡No! ¡Miren esto entonces!- se acercó a Darius y se subió en sus hombros- ¡Arre caballo!-.

-¿Que mierda Lux?- le dijo.

-Corre al medio de la sala y te recompensaré esta noche en tu casa- le dijo coqueta.

-Caballero, señorita, contrólense- el tutor fue a bajar a Lux y ella le hizo la señal. Janna salió corriendo por el pasillo directo al metro.

-¡Zed!- la chica gritaba -¡Zed! ¡¿Dónde estás Zed?!-.

Llegó a la estación y preguntó por un tren al pueblo.

-¡¿Cómo que el siguiente pasaje es en dos días más?!- gritó Janna enojada.

El hombre ya estaba camino a su casa. Miraba por la ventana y pensaba, no debería haber reaccionado de esa forma, debería haber entendido, él la esperó hasta que ella se sientiera lista, nunca la presionó. O quizás, debió haberla dejado cuando ella se lo pidió, quizá tuvo parte de la culpa -Me tengo que disculpar- dijo.

-¿Con quién te tienes que disculpar, guapo?-.

Zed miró hacia al frente, encontrándose con la mujer que lo cuestionó.

-Anda, tienes una cara de muerto tío- le sobó la cara -respóndeme, si no voy a correr a contarle a todos, es más, quizá te pueda ayudar-.

-Con una amiga-.

-Woah, ¿problemas de amor o qué?- rió -a todo esto, ¿a dónde te diriges?-

-Al pueblo que está a un día de aquí- dijo sin poder evitar mirar esos grandes pechos frente a él.

-¡Vale! Yo también voy para allá- le dió un golpecito en el brazo.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sobándose el brazo.

-Soy Sara, Sara Fortune- le dió la mano.

-Soy, Zed- sonrió.

-Cambia esa cara que me vas a matar, Zed- le devolvió la sonrisa -tenemos un día para conocernos antes de separarnos. Vamos por unos tragos, ¿tomas?-.

-S-si, si- estaba nervioso por esa chica que le sonreía a cada rato con ese escote que lo tenía vuelto loco.

-¿Y qué problema tienen con la chica esa?- le preguntó mientras le pasaba un vaso con trago.


	12. Amiga

-Es que- tomó un sorbo -ella me gusta y...-.

-¡Wow! Es problema de amor, esa es mi especialidad- rió.

-Tuvimos un encuentro, y quedé loco, ya que la esperé meses, esperé meses hasta que dejara que la tocase-.

-¡Galán!, ¿y ella también quedó así?-.

-Si, pero estábamos en pleno acto, la segunda vez, y tocaron la puerta. Ella quería ir a abrir y yo no la dejaba, así que se enojó, me pegó una cachetada y me desalojó. Asi que aquí estoy- pidió otro vaso.

-Yo pago todo- lo miró -¡Otro para este chico!- se lo pasó -es un poco rara tu historia, pero ¿a esa chica la violaron o qué? Que actúa de esa forma-.

-Si, eso le pasó-.

-Oh, debiste haberte aguantado un poco y dejarla abrir esa puerta, pero ya que, viniste y aquí estamos-.

-Si... me disculparé-.

-¡No!- le tapó la boca -no debes aún, espera que se dé cuenta que tú la esperaste mucho tiempo y sólo querías disfrutarla, no tienes la culpa de que ella tuviera ese accidente-.

-Si... cambiemos de tema- pidió otro vaso -¿qué haces tú acá Sara?-.

-Me voy de la ciudad porque mi pareja me engañó- rió -pero le di su merecido a esa perra-.

Rieron juntos tomando un vaso de vodka.

-Qué rápido se ha pasado el tiempo Zed- dijo mirando la hora -son las 3 am ya- rió.

Ambos estaban borrachos.

-Si pero ¿qué importa? Vamos por otro Sara- la abrazó con una mano y con la otra pidió -dos más, yo pago- la miró y vió que ella le sonreía.

Ya eran las 4 y ambos estaban bailando en el dormitorio de Zed en el tren.

-¡Vaya que bailas bien, nena!- le dijo sosteniendo un vaso de vodka.

-Gracias, guapo, tú tampoco te mueves mal- le sonrió y bebió del vaso del chico.

Rió y acercó su cara a la Sara, estaban muy borrachos ambos. Parecía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos.

-Zed, ¿vas a casa de tus padres?-

-Si, ¿por qué?-.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-.

-Eh, claro, pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?-.

-Es que, en realidad no tengo familia, mi novio era lo único que tenía…- se le cae una lágrima- vine buscando a alguien que me ayudase…-.

Zed le tapó la boca con un dedo –shh, te entiendo, yo te acompañaré-.

-¿Enserio?- sonríe -¡Gracias Zed!-.

Le sonrió también –chica, tengo un poco de sueño…-

-¡Oh! Si, disculpa, buenas noches Zed- Sara se dio la vuelta –ah, y…- le volvió a sonreír –gracias nuevamente-.

Se fue y cerró la puerta.

-Ay Janna…- dijo en voz baja –te extraño tanto… discúlpame por favor- Zed estaba apenado, pero no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía que ser fuerte.


	13. Lamento

-¡Lo extraño mucho amiga!- lloraba Janna, extrañaba a su compañero de tonterías, a su amor, a su protector.

-Janna, Janna, mañana sale el tren, solo encuentra la manera de disculparte…- Lux sabía lo ocurrido, e intentaba consolar a su amiga y hacerla entrar en razón, su amiga lloraba sin parar-.

-¡Lo voy a perder!- gritaba.

-¡Janna!, mírame- le dijo –te contaré algo que me contó Zed, el día que entramos a la Liga, hace un año-.

-¿Zed?-

-Si, amiga, tú le pareciste linda a Zed desde que entramos a la Liga; pero él creía que tú estabas de novia con Shen… Le gustas desde hace un año…- le toma la cara y le sonríe -¿crees que va a dejarte ahora que te tiene?-.

-Oh, Lux…- se secó la cara –debo ir por él ahora…-.

-¡No Janna! Preocúpate del exámen de hoy y verás qué rápido pasa el día-.

La chica se toma el cabello y se levanta –gracias Lux- sale por la puerta sin decir más.

-¿Dije algo malo?-.

Mientras caminaba a su casa, iba pensando en lo ocurrido, le haría caso a su amiga, estudiaría y luego, al llegar a casa arreglaría sus cosas y se iría a buscar a Zed.

-Los lugares más apropiados para un centinela son…- miró hacia la cama vacía del lado, toda su casa estaba vacía, en el baño aún estaba la polera que Zed se sacó el día que ella lo apartó. En su pijama olía el aroma varonil de aquel hombre que la había vuelto loca. No estudió más, solo lloró…

Pasaron las horas hasta que se quedó dormida, eran las 4 pm. Un pequeño malestar la despertó.

-Uhg, tengo como…- un flujo le recorrió desde el estómago hasta la boca. Corrió al baño. Janna había vomitado –¿Qué?- volvió a vomitar.

'Toc Toc' -¡Hemos llegado al pueblo Buena Esperanza!-.

-¿Tan temprano?- Zed se levantó y se resfregó la cara. Miró el reloj –las 4 pm-. Se levantó, cambió de ropa y salió con sus maletas al pasillo.

-¡Buenos días dormilón! ¿listo para presentarme a tu madre?- le sonrió Sara. Llevaba puesta una polera que con poco le cubría los senos y un pantalón corto. Tenía las maletas en sus manos.

-Eh, eh, ¡ah! Si- Zed intentaba hacer recuerdo sobré qué le había dicho a esa bella mujer.

-Vamos- le tomó una mano y bajaron juntos del tren.

Zed se detuvo y quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Mi madre… no ha venido por mí- dijo algo extrañado.

-Seguro no sabía o quizá se le hizo tarde, vamos a tu casa a darle una sorpresa-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Al llegar, tocan la puerta y sale la madre de Zed -¡Hola mi amor!- grita emocionada hasta las lágrimas -¡pasa, pasen ambos!- mira a Sara de arriba abajo -¡qué linda!-.

-Bueno madre, un gusto volver a verte, ¿cómo has estado por lo de papá?- le toma la mano.

-Bien hijo, un poco mal de mi espalda, es todo- le sonrió -¡presentame a tu novia pues, hijo!-.

-¡¿Novia?!- se miraron.

-No no, madre, es una amiga, aún no tengo novia-.


	14. Revelación

**Amigos y amigas, les tengo una mala noticia. He estado muy llena de exámenes y trabajos. Tendré que 'economizar'. Empezaré a subir capítulos con un poco más de intervalo. Discúlpenme y espero que entiendan...**

* * *

-Si, si, su hijo sólo me ayuda mientras consigo hogar aquí-.

-Ese acento… ¿eres pirata o algo así?-.

-Eh, si… ¿por qué?-.

-Debes irte-.

-¡Mamá!-.

-¡Sácala de acá, Zed!- fue por la escoba.

-¡Zed!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡Sara! ¡mamá!- el chico estaba vuelto loco.

-¡Fuera, asesina!-.

-¿Asesina?-.

-¡La gente como tú asesinó a mi esposo!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sara!- gritó Zed enojado.

-¡Señora! ¡No sé nada de eso!-.

-¡Si sabe! ¡¿Es acaso una pariente de Gangplank?!-.

-¡¿Gangplank lo mató?!- Sara cuestionó.

-¡Lo conoces!-.

-¡Zed! ¡cálmala! ¡sé lo que quieren oír y les contaré!- la chica sabía.

-¡Mamá!- la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina.

-¡Es una asesina!-.

-¡Mamá!- le toma la cara –confía en mí, yo hablaré con ella primero-.

-Ten cuidado, bebé- le besó la cabeza -¡qué grande y valiente estás! Igual a tu padre-.

-Gracias mamá, si tienes miedo, quédate aquí en la cocina-.

-Te quiero mucho hijo-.

-Yo también-

Zed tomó a Sara de la mano, se la llevó a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡Zed!- lo rodeó con los brazos.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le hizo el quite.

-¿Qué te sucede?-.

-Escuche lo que dijo mamá de tus parientes-.

-Escuchame a mí ahora- le tomó la cara.

Zed suspiró y se sentó al lado de la chica en la cama.

-Gangplank, es mi ex novio, Zed- abrió los ojos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la muerte de mi padre?-.

-Uhm, déjame pensar…- se quedó callada unos minutos.

-¿Aún piensas?- le dijo el chico y le corrió el cabello rojo de su rostro.

-¡Zed!- gritó.

-¡Ahh!- gritó el chico y se dio vuelta asustado.

-No, Zed, no hay nada atrás tuyo- le dijo seria.

-¿Y qué pasa entonces que gritas?-.

-¡Tu padre es el encapuchado!-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Dejame contarte con este flash-back-.

* * *

-Oh Sara- le tomó la cara –me encanta cuando bebes mucho-.

-Sólo lo hago contigo- le sonrío y lo besó.

-Te contaré algo linda, es algo feo, pero ya que eres mi novia hace tres meses, debes saber mi secreto-.

-Gang, me asustas-.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando desaparecí una semana y creíste que había muerto?-.

Sara abrió los ojos –eh, si-.

-Bueno- se dio vuelta a mirarla –no fui yo quien murió-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Me habían llamado de la agencia para avisarme que un hombre encapuchado había robado un libro de artes oscuras de nuestro barco encallado en la playa-.

-¿Y?-.

-Y- le tomó la cara –mi tontita, que me enviaron a asesinarlo y recuperar ese libro-.

Sara se sintió ofendida –y por eso me dejaste sola una semana…-

-Pero fue por el bien de la agencia, bebé- se colocó encima de ella, la besó y tuvieron intimidad.

* * *

-Sara- dijo serio.


	15. Amigo o eso pareciera ser

**¡Hola! Espero no me odien, pero ya pude publicar, esta historia ya está en el desenlace, disfrutenlo. Los quiero :)**

* * *

-¿Si?-.

-No fue necesario que me hayas dicho lo último-.

Sara rió.

-Entonces, la cosa es que tu ex novio asesinó a mi padre porque él tomó su libro-.

-Exacto-.

-Y tú, ¿no tienes nada que ver con esto?-.

-No-.

-Prométemelo, yo estoy tomando mucha confianza contigo-.

-Te lo prometo-.

-Y no sabes cuán malo puedo llegar a ser, ni Janna lo sabe- dijo agitando las manos.

-Ya, entendí-.

-Además que…-.

-¡Ya Zed!- le gritó y se agarró el cabello.

-Ok, ok, voy a hablar con mi madre, fiera- dijo lo último en tono gracioso.

Luego de explicarle todo a su madre, almorzaron langosta.

-Disculpe por haberla asustado, señora- le dijo Sara.

-Ya pasó hijita, todo okey- le levantó la copa de vino en señal de brindis.

-¡Estoy lista!- le decía Janna a su amiga, iba a partir cuanto antes, quería volver a ver a Zed.

-Cuídate mucho Janna- la abrazó.

-Lo mismo que Lux, y no confíes en extraños- dijo paternalmente Shen.

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Gracias!- se despidió y subió a bordo del tren.

-Buenos días señorita- le dijo una voz masculina.

Bue…- miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un hombre que tenía la camisa desabotonada y una barba café muy notoria. Quedó anonadada con esos pectorales y esa voz seductora, pero rápidamente recordó a lo que iba y le hizo el quite a esos atributos –buenos días, caballero- dijo formal y educadamente -¿cuál es mi habitación?-.

-Jaja- rió- no trabajo acá- le sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?!- se avergonzó –dis-disculpa, solo busco a alguien que si-.

-Te acompaño- observó lo cargada que estaba –dame eso- con una mano tomó todos los bolsos de Janna sin el mayor esfuerzo y con la otra la tomó de la cintura para encaminarla.

-Según este pasaje, tu habitación es la 12b- le abrió la puerta –la mía es la 7a, por si te interesa- le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh, gracias- se sintió un poco incómoda –déjeme sola por favor-.

-Claro- le tomó la mano y la besó -¿le importaría decirme su nombre?-.

-Eh, si… o sea no- dijo confundida por lo recién ocurrido –soy Janna-.

-¡Qué lindo nombre!- se levantó –mi nombre es Gangplank, un gusto bella dama, buenos días- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-… ¡Qué amable viejecito!- se dijo y empezó a desempacar.

-¡Wow! ¡Vaya hombre, el te acompañaba!-.

-Si… espera ¿qué?- se dio vuelta y se percató que una chica venía saliendo del baño -¿cómo llegaste a mi habitación?-.

-Eh, mira a tu lado, hay otra cama, compartimos pieza- dijo sacándose el cepillo de dientes y apuntando con él.

-Ah, lo siento, soy Janna, mucho gusto- le dio la mano.

-Soy Akali, y él es mi compañero, Kennen- se corrió para dejar ver a un pequeño roedor con traje de ninja también con el cepillo en la boca.

-Hola-.

-Tienen un traje parecido al de mi amigo-.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Akali entrecerrando los ojos, amenazante.

-Shen-.

-¡¿Shen?!-.

-Si…-.

-Shen era mi mejor amigo hasta que se metió a esa tonta Liga de Leyendas-.

Rieron juntas.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo también?- dijo Akali.

-Creo que no entiendo la pregunta-.

-Nosotros vamos a ir a saludarlo-.

-Pero Shen vive en la ciudad central-.

-¡Te dije tonta!- le gritó Kennen.

-¿Enserio?- dijo y se golpeó la cara.

-Si- le dijo Janna -van en la dirección equivocada-.

-Mierda- empezó a empacar todo -¡Kennen dile al que maneja esta mierda que nos bajamos ahora!-.

-¡Enseguida!- el roedor salió corriendo.

Se fueron ambos –adiós Janna, gracias- rió y se fue.

-¡Adiós!- sonrió entretenida.

Se sentó en la cama y se sobó la barriga, segundos después, corrió al baño, nuevamente fue a vomitar. Se miró al espejo – ¡Oh por dios!- se tapó la boca con una mano.


	16. Ahora todo está claro

**Hola a todos, espero estén bien; he tenido un difícil semestre, pero ya queda poco (me queda poco de clases y le queda poco al fic :x). Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y, como dice Mago de Oz -en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad- quiero decir algo. Al que no le guste la historia, simplemente no la lea. Comente lo que quiera ya que para eso está el espacio abajo, pero no hará que la deje de escribir. Intentaré subir capítulos en menos tiempo. Nos vemos (:**

* * *

'Toc toc'

-Pase- dijo la chica rubia echándose un chicle de menta luego de lo ocurrido.

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo Gangplank entrando a la habitación impulsivamente. Cerró la puerta.

-Ah, es usted- dijo y le sonrió.

-Dime, Gang- le tronó los dedos.

-Está bien, Gang- le tronó los dedos de vuelta -¿qué haces por aquí?-.

-Bueno, señorita- se le acercó -busco a un hombre, un muchacho más bien- la acorraló contra los pies de la cama.

-¿Y espera que yo sepa algo? ¿Yo? ¿Una chica que va a una escuela aún?-.

-Eh, bueno, no- miró hacia el piso.

-¿A quién busca y para qué?- le golpeó el pecho.

-A un chico de cabello negro, alto y delgado. Estoy encargado de darle su merecido, se portó mal-.

-Ah, ¿y cómo se llama?-.

-Zed-.

-¡¿Zed?!- Janna se asustó mucho.

-Eso, Zed. Su padre tomó unos pergaminos. Su padre falleció por razones equis y él se quedó con el pergamino-.

-Eh, bueno… no conozco a nadie llamado así-.

-Menos mal, sino, tendría que encargarme de ti- le tocó la nariz.

-Jeje…- pensó en otra cosa –Y bueno… ¿qué hacemos en la noche?-.

Una hora después ambos estaban bailando en el bar.

-Oye linda- le dijo Gangplank con un vaso de vodka en la mano.

-¿Si?- rió Janna.

-¿Tienes novio?-.

Janna se puso a pensar en Zed -¡Claro que si!-.

-Y ¿cómo se llama?-.

-Eh…- no podía revelar su identidad, el hombre frente a él lo estaba buscando–se llama… Pancho-.

-¿Pancho? Qué nombre tan patético- rió.

-No es patético, y es más, creo que me voy a dormir- la rubia empezó a marearse.

-¡Si es! Admítelo-.

-¡No! Ya basta… no quiero seguir acá, me siento…- No alcanzó a decir nada. Janna se desmayó.

Cayó la noche, estaba fría, Zed estaba en su cama pensando, cuando siente que se abre la puerta.

-¿Zed?-.

-Eh, ¿Sara?- dijo el chico tapándose con las sábanas.

-Sí, soy yo, siento mucho frío, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-.

-Eh- Zed había estado durmiendo con calzoncillos -no tengo pijama-.

-No importa, solo necesito calor- entró y se metió a la cama con Zed -abrázame, conversemos-.

-Está bien- Zed era muy sumiso con Sara. Había algo en ella que le gustaba, que la hacía distinta a Janna, pero le gustaba eso.

-¿Has pensado en qué hacer con Janna?- colocó su trasero en el abdomen de Zed, quedando de "cucharita".

-S-si- el chico empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo pero a gusto.

-¿Y? Cuenta-.

-Voy a salir mañana a por ella y pedirle perdón-.

-Es lo mejor- se dió vuelta hacia el chico -pero, Zed-.


	17. Pasión

**Hi, espero estén bien, he tenido cargo de conciencia ya que no he venido a publicar la historia. Ayer me inspiré y me dediqué a terminarla, aquí les traigo un capítulo. Si la logro terminar hoy, les regalo el resto de la historia mañana mismo. He tenido varias ideas para unos próximos fanfics, agradecería que me hicieran críticas, ya saben... para mejorar mi escritura. Que tengan un buen día, o... lo que queda de él :)**

 **Atención: +16 (Si, mis LEMON son para mayores de 16, nadie le hace caso a los +18 xd)**

* * *

Sara volteó y besó al chico en la oscuridad, con sus brazos lo rodeó. Zed respondió de la misma forma y pasión tomando a la mujer de su cintura.

-Sara…- dijo acariciándole el cabello y sus curvas.

-Zed, no digas nada- volvió a besarlo. Esta vez la pelirroja se montó en el chico, se movía de arriba abajo lentamente, rozando el miembro de su amante.

-Ahh, Sara- Zed se estaba excitando, esos movimientos, los senos de la chica golpeándose con el suyo lo volvían loco. No demoró en llevar sus manos a su trasero y ayudarla a moverse.

La mujer se quitó la blusa y dejó sus senos al aire, a la luz de la luna su silueta parecía una pintura. Era un cuerpo curvo y bien dotado. Zed colocó una mano en cada uno y apretó suavemente, lo que la hizo gemir.

El hombre hizo fuerza para colocarse encima de la mujer. Se quitó la ropa interior, que era la única que tenía puesta; le quitó el short a la chica y se colocó entre sus piernas. Mientras la besaba, le tocaba los pechos, le acariciaba los pezones suavemente y de vez en cuando los apretaba un poco.

-Sara, no aguanto- le dijo al oído mientras gemía de excitación.

-Hazlo- le respondió y le mordió una oreja coquetamente.

Zed gimió, se colocó en posición, tomó su pene y lo introdujo lentamente en Sara. Ninguno de los dos sintió dolor. Se movían ambos al mismo ritmo, como sincronizados. Gemían al unísono, se toqueteaban apasionadamente uno al otro y Sara le decía cosas sucias, en el sentido excitante.

Zed lamió la intimidad de la mujer apasionadamente, introducía sus dedos rápidamente. Sara hizo lo mismo, lamió y escupió en el miembro de su acompañante. Terminaron de amarse a eso de las 5am con la venida de Zed en la cara de la chica.

-Zed- dijo la chica acostada mirando al hombre.

-¿Sara?-.

-Me… me gustas… mucho- dijo con voz entristecida.

El chico la miró confundida y calló.

-Disculpa si te lo digo ahora, es que me dejé llevar-.

-Si, no hay problema, pero Sara, yo amo a Janna- dijo levantándose hasta quedar sentado en su cama.

-Y si la amas… ¿por qué lo hiciste conmigo?- dijo confundida.

-Es que me atraes, pero quiero a Janna- miró y jugueteó con sus manos.

-No te entiendo… creí que eras más serio- se levantó, se vistió y dejó al chico solo en el dormitorio.

Janna despertó en una camilla de hospital, miró a su derecha y estaba Gangplank ahí, esperándola.

-¿Gang?-.

El hombre abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia ahí -¡Janna!-.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-.

-Desde que me dijeron qué te había pasado-.

-¿Y? Cuéntame- le sonrió.

Gangplank concibió una sonrisa macabra que asustó a la chica. Cerró la puerta con llave y cerró las cortinas. Dejándolos solos en la habitación.


	18. Peligro

-Eh… ¿Gang?- la chica se sentó en la camilla, asustada.

-Creí que éramos amigos- caminó alrededor de la mujer con las manos en la espalda.

-Lo somos-.

Gangplank se acercó y golpeó la camilla fuertemente con su puño -¡No!-.

-¡Gangplank!-.

-¡Cállate!- se estiró -¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡Eres una cabrona que no sabe cuidarse!-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¿Quién es… Zed?- dijo lentamente.

Janna abrió los ojos, intentando recordar cuándo le había dado esa información al hombre.

-¿Quién es? Te pregunto, cabrona- estaba rojo de furia.

-Un… conocido-.

-¡Zorra mentirosa!- Gangplank agarró a la chica de su cabello -¡Zed es tu pareja! No fuiste capaz de decirme porque sabías que le haría algo-.

Janna gritó de dolor, se quedó tirada en la camilla unos segundos. Cuando se reincorporó, dijo lentamente y sobándose la cabeza -¿qué le harás y cómo supiste de él?-.

-Aquí tengo tu informe- rió macabro –Vayan a las afueras de la ciudad por el lado sur- tomó su radio e informó: 'El chico se encuentra en la casa de su padre. Dos de ustedes vayan, ahí estaré en diez minutos. Acabemos con esto ahora, tendré una cita'. Volteó a la rubia –más vale que estés ahí. Tienes dos horas para llegar-. Se fue y cerró la puerta.

-¡Gangplank!- gritó asustada. Se bajó de la camilla, se cambió de ropa y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, fue detenida por el médico.

-Señorita, tenemos que hacerle una muestra de sangre-.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! Déjenme ir, necesito salir con urgencia-.

-Esto no le tomará más de una hora- dijo el doctor tomándola de los brazos.

-¿Puedo darle mi muestra de sangre y después venir por ella? Es realmente urgente lo que le pido- juntó sus manos para rogarle.

El médico la miró y asintió segundos después. Juntos fueron a sacar sangre y al término, Janna se vistió y corrió al lugar de encuentro.

-Uhg...- mira la hora –once cuarenta, muy temprano-.

-¡Zed! ¡Hora de desayunar!- era la voz de su madre.

El chico se levantó, estaba completamente desnudo. Se vistió y salió tranquilamente con dirección al comedor. Allí estaba su madre, junto a ella, Sara, la cual lo miró por unos segundos con profunda decepción y luego volvió a mirar su café mientras lo revolvía lentamente.

-Buenos días- saludó con un beso a la primera.

-Hola hijito- le devolvió el beso.

-Hola Sara- se llevó una mano a la espalda al decir eso.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto con la cabeza para devolver el saludo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy, mamá?- dijo mientras se servía agua caliente.

-Pensaba hacer unas tortillas, a mano, tal y como te gustan, bebé- dijo maternalmente.

Zed sonrió y se sentó a comer, estaba arrepentido de dos cosas, haber aceptado hacer el amor con Sara, y seguido a eso, haber sido tan duro. La miraba a ratos, le sonreía y ésta, corría la vista.

-Voy a retirar, si es que ya terminaron- dijo Sara.

-Está bien, hijita, voy a ir a comprar harina, vuelvo enseguida- dijo la señora, tomó sus llaves y se fue.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Zed corrió a la cocina donde estaba la chica. La tomó de un brazo, y rápidamente, la arrastró a un closet en el que se encerraron.

-Sara- dijo mientras prendía la luz.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Estaba ocupada- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Estabas, tú lo dijiste, hablemos de lo de anoche-.

-Anoche, seguiste mi juego, tuviste relaciones conmigo y ni siquiera sientes algo por mí- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla –jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos-.

-¡No Sara!- le tomó la cara –te quiero mucho, pero también a Janna, estoy confundido- la abrazó y le dijo al oído –te prometo que arreglaré esto-.

-¿Vas a dejar a ella o a mí?-.

Zed se quedó callado unos minutos, y con el dolor de su alma mintió –a Janna-.


	19. Secuestro

Janna salió corriendo en dirección a la salida de la ciudad. Iba a defender a Zed con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Taxi!- gritó.

Justo en ese segundo, llegan dos hombres que la toman de los brazos y la meten a una camioneta.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó nerviosísima. Uno de los hombres le amarró las manos y el otro le colocó una cinta en la boca.

-Shh, al jefe no le gustará saber que intentas huir. Tiene planes muy buenos para ti- le dijo uno de ellos al oído.

Janna se estremeció con la presencia de aquel hombre, y lo cerca que se le colocó.

-¿Qué habrás hecho para que el jefe se haya enojado tanto?- dijo el mismo hombre misterioso y se sentó a su lado –tú, conduce- le dijo a su compañero –no tenemos todo el día-.

-¡A la orden!-.

El joven se sentó a su lado mientras la camioneta avanzaba -Mira lo que tenemos aquí, informe de salud Janna Windforce- la miró y le corrió el cabello tras su oreja- lindo nombre -.

Janna agitó su cabeza para intentar zafarse de la mano del hombre-.

-Ya que te presentaste- rió –o más bien, yo te presenté, me toca. Soy Malcolm, Malcolm Graves-.

La chica lo miró enojada. Estaba sentada en el piso de la parte trasera de la camioneta, cuando ésta saltó por un bache.

La mujer rebotó, y al caer, dio un gemido por el dolor. Malcolm rió. Luego de eso, empezó a leer el informe –Mhh, vaya… qué curioso, creo que le tienes una gran sorpresa a… Zed…- abrió los ojos- …y creo que te tenemos una gran sorpresa a ti- cerró la carpeta y miró fijamente a Janna.

Janna estaba asustada, no sabía lo que le ocultaban, ni tampoco sabía por qué estaba en ese lío, solo quería respuestas… aunque también, necesitaba ver a Zed.

-Mira, Janna, seré sincero y rápido- le acarició el cabello –estás embarazada-.

-…- no podía creerlo pensó –embarazada… de Zed… embarazada de Zed, ese chico guapo que amé, que amo y por ello viajé y me coloqué en este lío- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Cuando lo tengas, lo dejas en un orfanato, y me llamas si quieres diversión, linda- le acarició la cara.

Janna dirigió una mirada desafiantemente agresiva. El auto se detuvo. Se abrieron las puertas traseras.

Tocaron la puerta, Zed besó a Sara y salió a abrir, los golpes eran lentos y cada varios segundos. Al chico se le hizo curioso –Eh… ¿si?-.

-Hi-Hijo… soy y-yo, tu ma-madre…-.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué hablas así?-.

-So-solo abre, rápi-rapido-.

El hombre abrió -¿Ma?-.

Lo que sus ojos vieron, no se puede expresar con otra palabra más que: Horror. Su madre, con la cara cortada y su ropa bañada en sangre, despeinada, tomada del cabello por 5 hombres encapuchados y apuntándole con escopetas. Entraron corriendo todos.

-¡Sara! ¡Corre!- alcanzó a decir, al momento que tres hombres se le tiraron encima, dos lo tomaron de los brazos y uno de ellos lo golpeó en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Lo dejaron caer al piso y lo siguieron golpeando.

Sara corrió hacia el dormitorio de Zed, alcanzó a cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y respiró profundamente, había dejado sus pistolas en sus maletas.


	20. Un reencuentro no muy bonito

-¡Sara!- gritó uno de los hombres –no queremos hacerte daño, somos enviados de Gangplank, te quiere con vida allá-.

Sara se quedó callada un segundo -¿allá?- pensó -¿qué habrá planeado?-.

-¡Señora! Por favor, coopere, tenemos que estar en el lugar en cinco minutos-.

Sara no salió. Los hombres no tardaron en perder la paciencia, se habrían dado la vuelta, entraron por la ventana.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó.

Un hombre la tomó de los brazos, otro la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que su trasero golpeé el miembro del hombre. Éste aprovechó para tocarle los senos, a la chica no le importó mucho, dado que la adrenalina no le permitió sentir. Mordió a uno de sus captores, lo que lo hizo gritar, otro de ellos, harto de sus pataletas, le golpeó la nuca, haciéndola quedar inconsciente.

-Sara, despierta-.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a ella, Zed ensangrentado, y a su alrededor, los hombres. Estaba en una camioneta andando -¿Qué pasó?-.

-Nos capturaron, no sé dónde nos llevan ni sé quiénes son ellos- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Son aliados de Gangplank, pero no sé en qué estamos metidos- dijo soplándose el cabello para quitárselo de la cara.

-Gangplank…- dijo mientras ponía una cara de dolor por los golpes –debe ser por el libro-.

-¿El de artes oscuras?- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-…Si… yo se lo quité a mi padre, más bien, lo tomé de sus cosas, aprendí las artes oscuras-.

-Zed… ya sé que quiere Gangplank-.

-¿Qué?-interrogó el chico.

-¡Gangplank quiere…!- no logró terminar la frase, uno de los hombres la tomó de la cabeza, tapándole la boca fuertemente, y otro golpeó a Zed… cayó dormido.

-¡Zed! ¡Zed!- gritos desesperados despertaron al chico, miró a su alrededor, estaba en el desierto, a las afueras de la ciudad, en Shurima. Gangplank frente a él, y a lo lejos, Sara y Janna…

-¿Janna? ¡Janna!- gritó ansioso.

-¡Zed!- gritó la chica devuelta llorando.

-¡Ay qué lindos!- dijo Gangplank sarcásticamente, caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja –Sara… mi linda chica, gracias por haber venido a ver mi gran venganza, ven acá- la agarró del brazo, la levantó y la agarró de la cintura –¿me extrañaste?-.

-¡No!- gritó y le escupió.

-¿No?- la tomó al hombro y la metió a la camioneta. Estaba enojado, se había sentido humillado frente a sus secuaces.

-¡Sara! ¡No le hagas nada, maldito! ¡Es mía!- gritó furioso Zed.

-¿Tuya?- le dijo Janna -¿quién es ella, Zed?- tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Sara, se golpeó con el asiento del auto.

-Ven acá, linda- Gangplank tenía una voz excitada, la tomó y la sentó en sus piernas, le acarició la cara, los brazos, las piernas. Con una mano le agarró el cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le besó el cuello, bueno, le pasó la lengua, lo mordió.

-¡Basta, Gangplank! Me duele- gemía la mujer. Tenía las manos amarradas, no podía hacer nada.

El hombre no le hacía caso, se dejó llevar por la calentura de la situación: en un auto, una chica sensual amarrada y resistiéndose, pidiéndole piedad. Le encantaba. La colocó de espalda en el sillón y se bajó la cremallera, sonreía maliciosamente.

-Por favor… no me hagas esto… no quiero nada contigo, vete con esa zorra, anda a follar con ella, animal- estaba enojada, y a la vez, disgustada.

-Es más excitante cuando te resistes, Sara- dijo y le arrancó la blusa y el short, acarició su cuerpo, pasando los dedos suavemente por el sostén y las bragas. La chica gimió cuando tocó ahí –Jeje- rió pervertido.

-¡Basta!-.

-Sé que te encanta, ¿por qué te resistes?- le quitó la ropa interior e introdujo su dedo índice derecho, mientras que con la mano izquierda piñizcaba el pezón de Sara.

-¡Gangplank!- gemía, le gustaba, le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, disfrutaba que el hombre no le hiciera caso. Pero luego recordó cuando fue engañada, y que siempre lo intentaba arreglar todo con sexo, y eso la hizo enfurecer.

-Ah… Sara, esperé con ansias este momento- sacó sus dedos, los lamió mirando a la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa por su cara de pervertido. Sacó su miembro, medía unos, 24 centímetros erecto. Se acercó a la pelirroja, colocó las piernas de la chica arriba de las suyas, él estaba con las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento, se acercó a Sara, colocó los brazos arriba de los hombros de ella, le pasó la lengua por el cuello lentamente. Rió perverso, y lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, introdujo su pene –¿te gusta, Sara?- le agarró la cara con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido de dolor. Sara fingía no sentir nada. No quería darle el gusto a ese hombre.

-No siento nada, animal- le dijo desafiante.

El hombre hizo una mueca divertida –¿Crees que la metí toda?- le corrió la cara y la besó. Fuertemente lo introdujo entero.

-¡Ahh!- gritó, eso si le dolió -¡Basta!-.

-No he empezado- se movió rápido, dando fuertes estocadas. Él disfrutaba, ella no. Eso era lo que más le gustaba, que no disfrutara su compañera. -Me encanta que sufras-.

-¡Animal! ¡Ah!- gemía.


	21. Disculpas

El hombre se puso pálido –eh… eh, nadie, linda, o sea si, es… es una amiga-.

-Ah… creo, que está bien… ¿cómo has estado?- quería llorar, el chico se preocupó más por esa mujer que por ella, se sentía dejada de lado.

-Bien, bien, gracias, ¡Suéltala maldito!- siguió gritando.

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante…- dijo desconcertada mirando al suelo.

-¿Si?- la miró asustado.

-Bueno, Zed… es que vas a…- recordó el motivo principal de su ida. –Perdóname…- dijo lentamente.

Zed se quedó callado al escuchar esa palabra -¿Por qué?- pensó -¿qué hizo ella de mal?-.

Janna continuó –perdón por echar a perder nuestro momento, por haberte hecho daño, no pensé en lo que podría haber ocasionado… perdón por hacerte viajar, perdón por hacer que te metieras en este lío, por hacerte pasar penas, por todo…- le cayó una lágrima, pero seguía mirándolo apaciblemente.

-Janna, no te disculpes- le sonrió tiernamente –tuve parte de la culpa, gran parte de hecho- tragó saliva –si pudiera acercarme a ti, te abrazaría en este momento, te acariciaría la cara y te besaría-.

La chica se sintió muy feliz –te amo, Zed-.

-Te amo, Janna- intentó levantarse, pero fue limitado por las cadenas.

-Al salir de esto…- fue interrumpida por Gangplank.

-¿Al salir de esto escuché?- llegó abrochándose el pantalón y peinándose –Rubia, ¿ya tienes planes al salir?-.

-¡¿Cómo está Sara?!- gritó Zed.

-Tú cállate, ladrón- se acercó a él –ella está muy feliz, le di lo que se merecía- le tomó la barbilla –tal y como haré contigo- Zed corrió la cabeza de manera brusca.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó Janna.

-¿Quieres acabar como la zorra pelirroja?- la miró enojado.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Ahí la tienes- silbó -¡Sara!-.

La chica salió del auto agachada, apenas podía caminar, venía arreglándose el cabello y los shorts. Estaba destruída.

-¡Sara!- gritó Zed.

-Ya ya, acabemos con esto rápido- Gangplank se sacudió las manos.

-A su orden- dijo Malcolm y le pasó una pistola al hombre.

-Chico- dijo mirando a Zed –eres muy travieso, un tanto ladrón, le quitaste el libro a tu padre. Y él me lo robó a mi- hizo un gesto molesto con las cejas –y por eso debo encargarme de ti, ¿dónde está el libro?-.

-Eh… lo quemé al aprender las artes- dijo, estaba asustado, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, menos frente a Janna y Sara.

-Lo quemaste- repitió burlón –y… ¿por qué?-.

-Para que un cobarde como tú no lo usara-.

-¿Yo? ¿cobarde?- se acercó furioso -¿un cobarde haría esto?- lo golpeó en el estómago, tan fuerte que el chico gritó y cayó de cara al piso, se quedó ahí.

-Muy bien, aparte de eso, ¿qué hacías con mi Sara?-.

-Yo... solo la ayuda… ba- dijo tosiendo.

-Ella sabe cuidarse solita-.

-¡Cállate, animal! No tienes derecho a hablar sobre mi vida- le gritó.

-¿Qué no?- se acercó desabrochándose el pantalón rápidamente.

-Ejem, señor, tiene una cita más tarde- dijo Malcolm poniéndose entre la mujer y Gangplank.

El hombre se quedó callado, pensó y se abrochó el pantalón nuevamente, tosió y musitó –terminemos esto de una vez-. Se acercó a la rubia haciendo rodar su pistola. Al llegar, se hincó y le susurró –dile ahora, no habrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo- rió maquiavélico y le soltó las cadenas.

Rápidamente se levantó, corrió hacia Zed, lo abrazó y se dieron un beso enorme y apasionado. Sara miraba desde la camioneta, acompañada de Malcolm, quien sintió lástima por ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Zed… tengo una noticia demasiado importante para ti…- le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué, Janna?- estaba impaciente por saberla.


	22. Nueva vida

-Vas a ser… padre, Zed- le sonrió.

Zed abrió los ojos y se quedó callado unos segundos -¿padre?-.

-¡Si, Zed!- lo peinó y le limpió la ropa de tierra –estoy embarazada-.

-Oh, Janna… esto es…-.

-¿Embarazada?- gritó Sara -¡Zed! ¿te vas a ir con ella?-.

-Es mi novio, Sara- le dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Zed me prometió estar conmigo… y dejarte…-.

-¿Es eso cierto?- lo miró, y nuevamente empezaron a caerle lágrimas.

El chico estaba por explotar, no sabía qué hacer. Gangplank se cansó. -Ya, me cansé- se acercó a la pareja, agarró a Janna de un brazo y se la tiró a sus secuaces, quienes la agarraron fuertemente, pues ella impuso resistencia.

-Dile lo último a esa rubia, la dejarás sola, con un hijo- sacó la pistola y apuntó directamente en la sien del chico.

-Janna… lo lamento, si pudiera haber seguido con vida…- no pudo seguir.

-¡Zed!- gritó Janna y rompió a llorar.

-¡No!- Sara corrió y se tiró encima del cuerpo del chico.

Ambas mujeres llorando sobre él. Gangplank sopló el arma –Vamos, chicas, tengo una cita-.

-¡No, Zed!- gritaron al unísono. Segundos después fueron levantadas y metidas a la camioneta.

-¿Les gustó chicas? La cena, y ¿luego esto?-.

-Si, Gangplank, eres el mejor en la cama- Janna le mordió una oreja.

-Dame más, Gangplank, por favor-.

-Jeje, hay Gangplank para rato- dijo e hizo señales para que sus hombres bajaran las armas. –Y recuerden, sin llorar-.

-Solo lloraré si me das muy duro- dijo Janna.

-Ven, rubia, yo abajo, tú encima de mí y Gangplank penetrándote salvaje, para que llores- le lamió un pezón.

-A la orden- sonrió.

–Desearía haber muerto junto a Zed, no sé cuánto más soporte ser esclava de Gangplank, odio mi nueva vida, ojala me dejen libre algún día, madre, y así podré ir a verte y contarte lo bien que lo pasé junto a Zed antes del incidente, pero lamentablemente tengo que fingir felicidad y placer. Te amo, mamá. Atte, Janna, la hija que más te quiere- la metió al correo y se volvió a Gangplank.

-Eh, señorita, este correo va a al cementerio, ¿está correcto?- le dijo el trabajador.

-Si- sonrió la mujer –Vamos Ganplank, quiero ir a casa-.

-Me encantas-.

-Y tú a mi- dijo sobándose la panza.

* * *

 **Con esto doy por terminado el Fanfic. Espero les haya agradado, es el primero que hago, tengo varios planes en mente, cuídense y no se olviden de seguirme, pronto crearé otra historia. Bye :)**


End file.
